


Chrysalis of Love

by UrsulaAngstrom



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/pseuds/UrsulaAngstrom
Summary: This Wild Wild West Slash Story was originally written March 30th and 31st, 2005 in honor of Chinese New Year, a holiday I always celebrate.2005 was the Year of the Wood Rooster.January 28, 2017 begins the Year of the Fire Rooster.  Happy Chinese New Year!I shared it under the pen name Penthesilea at that time.Happy Year of the Rooster (also known as The Year of the Cock.)  I can never resist a symbolic play on words.Note:  I shared this story under the pen name Penthesilea in 2005.I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	

Chrysalis of Love

by Ursula Angstrom

 

Jim and Artie were naked in bed, feeding each other Chinese food with chopsticks. Artemus was sitting with his back to the wooden headboard of his four poster bed. Jim was nestled in the U of Gordon's splayed legs, their sated cocks snuggled together happily. West's legs were draped over his partner's sexy thighs. Jim's thigh muscles were bulging because his legs were lazily wrapped around Artie's waist.

West had invented a new lotus position. Jim called the position Cum-ala-- a joking play on words, because the Hindu name-word for 'lotus' was Kamala.

"You are so limber," Artemus marveled. The smile on his face was lecherous. "Don't your muscles ever cramp?"

"Of course they do," Jim said, swallowing after he laughed with his mouth full.   
"I'm a stoic," Jim sassed as he plucked another snow pea out of the box he was holding and fed it to Artemus. "Stoics don't whine."

"But they do whimper," Artemus gloated.

"You'd whimper too if you could fuck yourself with that sea serpent."

Artemus chuckled as he swallowed the snow pea.

"That'd be a pretzel," Artemus laughed.

"You'd be the World's Greatest Contortionist," Jim chuckled.

Chortling raucously, Jim started shouting, "Cum One! Cum All! See The Amazing Artemus Fuck His Own Ass!"

They rollicked with laughter until they were breathless. Jim's imitation of a circus barker was hilarious.

Cupping Jim's smiling face adoringly between both of his hands, Artemus teased Jim's dimples with his thumbs, and kissed his young lover sensuously.

"Do you have any idea how madly in love I am with you, James?"

Impishly peeking around the box he picked up next, Jim ogled Gordon's thick cock appreciatively and said, "No, but I think the Leviathan is going to tell me."  
Artie's cock was hardening rapidly.

Jim knew what Artie was going to do as soon as Gordon chuckled. West pretended that he didn't suspect what Artie planned to do.

Artie was a talented ventriloquist. It was no problem for Gordon to throw his voice and make it seem like his cock could actually talk.

Jim didn't know how Artie did it, but the sexy-silly voice DID seem to be emanating from his penis. "I am hopelessly, helplessly, deliriously in love with you, James."

Jim's seductive laughter fanned the flames of Artie's arousal as West comically tried to decide who to reply to: the man or his cock?

Putting the box of Chinese food and his chopsticks down on the night stand next to Artie's bed, Jim gently took the food and the chopsticks Artemus was holding and set it aside too. Pulling Artie closer with his legs, Jim wrapped his arms around Gordon's neck and kissed his insatiable lover passionately.

They tongue-fucked each other's mouths with slow, steamy kisses…

It never took long for them to rekindle the flame of love that burned within them.

The embers of desire were always smoldering in their hearts. All it took to ignite them was a kiss. 

"I want you," Artemus groaned.

"Then take me," Jim murmured, grinning like a satyr.

Artemus Gordon was a powerful man. He grabbed Jim by the hips and lifted West's sculpted body effortlessly.

Pliant with passion, Jim flexed and writhed, eager to be spiked on the cock he craved day and night.

Still slick from their previous lovemaking, Jim's tight scabbard yielded gradually… gloriously… inexorably… as he impaled himself on the velvet-hard cock that gave him such addictively obscene pleasure.

 

Groaning into Artie's mouth, Jim took Gordon inch-by-throbbing-inch until he had him all.

The blissful joy of the erotic claiming made Artemus writhe like Poseidon in the throes of ecstasy.

Artie's untamed curls were glossy black waves Jim's fingers surfed through as he began to bob up and down on Gordon's rhino horn cock.

The intense pleasure of being sheathed inside Jim's greedy, gorgeous body made Artemus feel exultant. “Yes!" Artemus sighed, his voice an explosive, breathless whisper that made Jim undulate sensuously as the sound tantalized his senses.

As they kissed and panted and smiled at each other, Jim rode the powerful surges of Artie's cock with writhing joy

When they made love like this, they didn't know--and didn't care--who was taking whom. They were partaking of passion they had experienced with no other lover.

They worshipped each other with their bodies. Celebrating their love, and their virility, the way only men can: fervently… mercilessly… jubilantly… until they came simultaneously in an explosive mutual orgasm.

Artie's cock erupted like a volcano inside of Jim. When Artie yowled like an exultant wolf, Jim tightened his inner muscles so he could feel the force of the cum jetting into his body like white hot love-lava. The sensation was so delicious, so satisfying, Jim wanted it to last forever. So, he kept milking Artie's cock long after his own cock erupted like a geyser. The ball-rending passion made Jim scream raggedly.

Arching backwards as he savored the shuddering orgasm, Jim felt like Artemus had turned him inside-out with pleasure. His orgasm that devastating, and that sublime.

Artemus knew exactly how Jim felt. The orgasms Artemus experienced with Jim were so prolonged and intense Gordon felt like he was hallucinating with ecstasy. The sensations astonished him.

 

Jim was so nimble and tight, he could keep Artemus inside him for a long time while he hugged that big quaking body. Savoring Artie's husky strength and bullish physique, Jim sighed and smiled as Gordon sensuously kissed his sweaty neck. Jim felt cherished as those warm loving hands worshipped the sculpted muscles of his throbbing body.

"My Minotaur," Jim murmured dreamily.

"My Toreador," Artemus crooned as he gently tipped Jim back onto the mattress.

"King of My Heart," Jim murmured.

"Silver-tongued Devil," Artemus gloated.

"Sentimental fool," Jim teased.

"Guilty," Artemus sighed.

Jim liked to cuddle and kiss. He could do it for hours. It was the Cancerian conundrum. People born when the zodiac Sun sign was in Cancer, developed a hard shell on the outside to protect the tender emotions they kept secret on the inside. 

Vulnerability was not a word people associated with James T. West. Friends and enemies alike would have laughed incredulously if someone claimed Jim was vulnerable.

Jim seemed indomitable. 

He willingly surrendered to one man: Artemus Gordon. Because Artemus had earned Jim's trust and devotion in a thousand different ways.

Jim's tenderness was there: Hiding like a pearl inside an oyster. 

It was that sweet, loving boy Artemus crooned to when they snuggled in the aftermath of their mutual passion.

The man-child inside Jim came out to play when they were cocooned beneath the covers, wrapped in the chrysalis of their love for each other.

Artie's passion renewed Jim. Made him feel whole, complete and worthy.

With one loving touch--that led to another and another--and finally to this--Artemus taught Jim that he was more than cannon fodder. Gordon was the only person who didn't treat him like an afterthought. The only person who ever told him, "You are NOT expendable!"

Jim wasn't sure he really believed that yet. No one had ever cared about him that much before. 

But he was learning.

Every time he fell asleep in Artie's arms after they made love like this.

Jim didn't know why Artemus adored him, but Gordon did. There were a million reasons why Jim loved Artemus. Gordon was a complex, fascinating, happy man.

He loved Artie's rapier wit as much as Gordon adored his sassy sarcasm. So Jim teased his virile lover appreciatively as they drifted off to sleep.

The last thing Jim heard before he started dreaming was Artie's chuckle after he said, "What did they put in those snow peas?"

The End


End file.
